1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connection socket with security function and a socket device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the network system prevails and is widely applied in many fields, tremendous changes have brought to the traditional industries, manufacturing industries, retail business, medical and health market, etc. The development of information technology brings unforeseen innovations for business practice, work efficiency, and production quality. Internet facilities are generally employed in the office environment or commercial and residential properties, such as hotel, restaurant, or wholesale store.
However, in these public places, the network facility not only encounters the problem of transmission speed, but also suffers from environment contaminations, such as dust, humidity, insects, as well as EMI (electromagnetic interference). Even worse, the network facility may be damaged intentionally or inadvertently. As such, the network connection and the transmission task cannot be ensured in the network system. As FIG. 1 shows, a plug 30 of a conventional network cable is plugged into the socket hole 12 of the panel 10 to connect the socket 20 behind the panel 10.
As FIG. 1 shows, the plug 30 is inserted into the socket 20 without any security design. Particularly, the resilient portion 32 of the plug 30 can be freely pushed or compressed to be released from the interference with the panel 10, so that the plug 30 can easily unplugged from the socket 20. After the plug 30 is removed from the socket 20, the socket hole 12 and the socket 20 will encounter the abovementioned problems of dust, humidity, insects, or even intentional damage since the network cabling system is in a vulnerable condition.
In view of the above, when the network cabling system or the wiring panel is damaged, the repair works will be very time-consuming. In a severe case, the wall may need to be reconstructed to re-route the network cabling system. Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems and achieve other purposes, the present inventor sets forth the following design.